


XJB搞

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万/克罗斯/克洛泽
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	XJB搞

托尼独自坐在远离人群的椅子上，脑袋有些晕晕乎乎的。自己和米洛走散了，刚刚喝了几杯啤酒现在走路都有些轻飘飘的。

手有一下没一下地扯着身上的裙子，想着自己为什么要答应米洛穿裙子出门。

早上。

“我可以不穿吗？”托尼看着克洛泽拿出那件巴伐利亚传统服饰时，犹豫着说。

自己已经和克洛泽还有莱万住在一起一段时间了，今天赶上了啤酒节，莱万一大早就不知道跑到哪里去了，只剩自己和克洛泽两个人在家。  
想要和克洛泽一起就去玩，结果被他拉着要换衣服，还是一件裙子。

“你想被你的朋友看到我们在一起吗？”  
克洛泽没有理会坐在沙发上郁闷的男孩，低头继续整理着那件裙子，只是嘴角那无法忽视的弧度能看出他的心情很好。

“……好吧。”老老实实地站起身子任由克洛泽摆弄。

毕竟还是男孩子，肩膀太宽穿上裙子后还是有些不太适合，但好在托尼的身高弥补了这点，男孩有些纤瘦的身材没有太大的违和感。

克洛泽帮他整理好和他原本的发色一样的假发，拿过一旁的花环戴在他头上。

“怎么样……”托尼红着脸小声的问。

克洛泽拉起他的手轻吻了一下，“完美。”

抵不住热闹的氛围，托尼喝了好几杯啤酒，克洛泽也拦不住。

刚开始还没什么感觉，后劲上来后整个人都软绵绵的了，拉着克洛泽的手也没了力气。  
等他稍微反应过来一点时，自己就已经和克洛泽走散了。  
找了个人少的地方坐下，老老实实地等着克洛泽来找自己。

不知道过了多久，托尼看着不远处热闹的人群，决定还是先回家，到家里之后再给克洛泽打个电话。

站起身子摇摇晃晃地往家走，长长的假发挡住了他的半边脸，捂得那半边脸热热的，抬手撩开那边的头发，仰起头深吸了口气。

“唔！”一只手从身后浮过来，捂住了托尼的嘴巴把他拖到了旁边的小巷子中。

突如其来的事故让托尼不停地挣扎，但因为酒劲还没有过，挣扎的力度对那人来说根本不值一提。被按住脑袋压在墙上，看不到身后的人。  
所有的人都在街道上参加节日，这种小巷中根本没人会过来，昏暗的光线让托尼有些看不清周围。

“嘘……”一声沙哑的嘘声，混着浓郁的酒味。

托尼以为对方只是想要抢劫，所以也就老老实实的没有什么动作。

然而“刺啦”一声，托尼意识到是自己的裙子被撕烂的了，腰间一松，腰带也被解开。

“你……”话没给说出口，嘴里就被塞进了一团布，双手被腰带反绑在身后。

又是一声，托尼的眼也被蒙上了。

意识到事情已经开始严重时，托尼又开始剧烈挣扎着，但他根本不是身后那人的对手。

那人将托尼死死压在墙上，一条腿伸到托尼的腿间，微微抬起摩擦着他的股缝。  
一只手也撩起他的裙边，顺着光滑的大腿摸到了托尼的屁股，手用力揉捏着丰满的臀肉。  
嘴巴轻啃着托尼的后颈，湿热的舌尖舔舐着他裸露在外的皮肤。  
粗重的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，浓郁的酒味充满托尼的鼻腔。

“唔！”托尼整个人都在颤抖，一部分是因为害怕，还有一部分是因为身后那人撩拨的动作。  
自己被压在墙上无法动弹，嘴也被堵住叫不出声。  
他现在只能希望身后的人在发现自己是男人之后能放开自己。

那人的手放过了被揉搓地通红的臀肉，像蛇一般滑到了托尼身前，碰到了他软软的性器。

“男人？”那人沙哑着嗓子说，声音中充满了玩味，  
“我就喜欢男人。”张口含住托尼长发下的耳垂，牙齿轻轻研磨着，手握着托尼的阴茎快速撸动着。

最后的希望也破灭了，托尼做着最后的挣扎，摇着头想要逃开那人的动作，“唔！唔！”

“啪！”那人抬手用力的抽了一下托尼的屁股，一个鲜红的掌印瞬间浮出，  
“穿成这样出来，不就是想被人操吗？还装什么矜持？”

眼泪瞬间充满眼眶，又被蒙在眼上的布料吸走，  
“唔……”托尼摇着头，不知道是在拒绝着那人的动作，还是在否认那人说的话。

忽然托尼就僵住了，因为那人将一根手指捅进了自己的后穴中。

“真紧，被人操过多少次啊？嗯？”  
手指在托尼的后穴中到处按压，在感觉到身下的人又开始挣扎后，那人将自己的第二根手指也放了进去胡乱抽插，粗略的几下后就拔出了手指。

托尼刚松了一口气，就感觉自己的裙子被掀开，屁股暴露了出来，一根炙热在自己的股缝处轻蹭着，惊恐地意识到那是什么，托尼扭动着屁股想要躲开，但他不知道自己的动作更像是在求欢。

“这么着急吗？我这就满足你。”那人扶着自己粗大的阴茎，另一只手扣在托尼的小腹处把他往自己的阴茎上靠，腰身也慢慢往前顶，  
“操！真紧！”

“唔！”没有充分扩张没有润滑，后穴传来一阵撕裂般的疼痛，意识到自己已经躲不开被奸淫的命运，托尼的眼泪不住的往外流，直到蒙在眼上的布料都湿透了。  
他后悔了，自己不该不听克洛泽的话喝了这么多酒，不该自己一个人回家。  
后穴被无情的撑开，那人火热的阴茎顶开了托尼的穴壁，不知满足地紧紧包裹着它。太大了，没有润滑，痛楚刺激着托尼的神经，他不知道什么时候才能结束这场奸淫。

终于，那人将阴茎全部都挺了进去，没有给托尼缓冲的时间，一下下凶猛的抽插就开始了。  
疼痛感瞬间将托尼淹没。

那人抽插几下之后，托尼穴壁中的肠液才慢慢将他的阴茎润湿，疼痛感也稍微得到缓解。

“骚货，这就出水了？刚开始还装什么矜持！”  
抬起一只手抽打着托尼的臀瓣，直到那一半臀肉充血通红才停下。手伸到托尼身前解开他胸前的扣子，扒开他的衣服手揉捏着那小小的乳头，拇指捏住轻轻拉拽，直到它红肿充血才放开手。

托尼被压在墙上，裸露在外的胸口被那人顶弄的动作一下下地摩擦着墙壁，敏感的乳头没蹭过墙壁一次，他就抖一下，后穴也随着收缩一下。

而他能做的只能是摇着头，手指无助地在身后纠结在一起，在黑暗中忍受着那人不讲理的顶弄。他可耻的发现自己的身体已经有了反应，后穴中足以让人失去理智的快感侵蚀着他的理智，身前的阴茎涨得发疼。

忽然一阵嘈杂打闹的声音从巷口传来，

“唔！唔！”仿佛是抓住了最后的稻草，托尼用自己所能发出的最大的声音求救。

而那人也意识到托尼的声音有些太大了，抽出阴茎把托尼翻了过来，在托尼还没反应过来时抬起他的一条腿，阴茎又捅了进入，突然被填满的感觉让托尼头皮发麻，顿时就停下了声音，只有细微的呻吟从喉口露出。

“刚刚是不是有什么声音？”  
“有吗？”  
“就在前面吧。”

声音越来越近，那人将托尼的脸按在自己的另一边肩膀上，抬起托尼的另一条腿，抱着他不停抽插。

这样的姿势使得那人的阴茎顶到了最深处，托尼整个人都在不停颤抖，无尽的快感折磨着他，残存的理智也消失殆尽。

“你要是再叫，我就当着他们的面操你，让他们看看你是一个什么样的骚货！”

威胁的话刺激着托尼，让他不敢再发出什么声音，后穴也一抽一抽地收缩着。

“喔～”  
“哈哈哈哈快走快走！别耽误了人家的好事！”  
一群年轻人暼到了巷子中的两人，但由于光线很暗，没有看清两人的样子，只看到一个人抱着另一个人做着大家都懂的动作。  
嬉笑着又走开，口哨和笑声走了很远都还能听到。

被人看到的感觉让托尼无地自容，然而那种刺激的感觉让他的后穴一阵阵收缩，绞得那人的呼吸逐渐加重。

放下托尼又让他背对着自己，一只手捏着他腰间的软肉迅速用力地抽插着，阴囊随着动作拍打着托尼的屁股，另一只手伸到托尼的身前握住他早就硬挺起来的阴茎撸动着。  
“你这不是很爽吗？还装什么装？”

“唔……”托尼发出浅浅的呻吟声，穴壁被不断顶开，后穴中粗大的阴茎摩擦着前列腺带来的快感让他忘记了自己正在被一个陌生人强奸。

那人又是一个深入，滚烫的精液射到了托尼的后穴中，而托尼也被那一股股冲击着自己穴壁的精液烫得可耻的射了出来。

颤抖着双腿倒在那人的怀里，脑子也失去了思考的能力，身体也在不受控制地轻轻抽搐着。

那人抽出自己依旧坚硬的阴茎，拿出塞在托尼口中的布料，一缕吞咽不及的津液从托尼的嘴角流下，顺着下颌的弧度滑到脖颈。  
吻上托尼软软的嘴唇，尝到他口中的酒味时笑了笑，解开绑在他手上的腰带，帮他系在腰上，手又在他的胸口撩拨着红肿的乳头半天，才整理好托尼的衣服。  
一直到最后才解开蒙住他眼睛的布料。

托尼被泪水浸泡的眼睛缓了好一会才恢复正常，在看清眼前的人后眼泪又迅速充满眼眶，手无力地锤了一下他的胸口，红着眼睛趴在他身上，一口咬住他的肩膀，各种委屈各种难受顿时涌了上来，托尼的啜泣声越来越大。

侧头轻吻了一下托尼的脑袋，莱万的手搂着他的腰撑着他无力的身子，  
“对不起，这次太过了……”

“……”托尼松开了口却没有说话，只是趴在莱万的肩上小声地哭着。

莱万只想抽自己一巴掌，喝了几杯酒就搞这些花里胡哨的，这下可好，真把托尼吓到了。

“对不起……托尼，对不起……”  
轻声安抚着怀里的人，想着待会回家该怎么向米洛交代。

“……我……我想回家……”  
托尼吸了吸鼻子，黏糊糊地说，莱万刚刚射在后穴中的精液缓缓地流了出来，流过的地方都痒痒的。

“好，我们回家。”

莱万吻掉托尼眼角的泪水，拉着他的手刚走了一步，托尼就停下了，  
“疼……”

！！看着托尼红肿的双眼，莱万现在觉得自己真是死不足惜！！

上前弯腰一只手伸到托尼的腿弯处，一把将人抱了起来。  
托尼手搂着莱万的脖子，侧头将脑袋埋在他的怀里闭上了眼，长长的假发挡住了他的脸。

回到家，刚打开门就看到克洛泽阴沉着脸坐在沙发上，莱万有些心虚地把已经睡着的人抱回卧室，小心地帮托尼盖好被子才慢慢地蹭到客厅。

克洛泽双手抱在胸前，一脸严肃的看着莱万，  
“托尼睡了？”

“嗯。”

“过来。”

莱万跟在克洛泽身后，果然，

日人者，必被人日。

也许……END……？？？


End file.
